Parm
Parm '(パルム) , also known as '''Parm, the Spinning Town '(紡績町パルム), is a town in the Sutherland Province, Erebonia. It flourished through its wool cultivation and spinning workshops. Background Orbal shutdown When the Aureole caused the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in February S.1203, the entirety of Liberl and southernmost parts of the Sutherland Province, including Parm, faced a total black-out of orbal technology. Around this mid-winter period - which happened to be milder than the average winter - all orbal devices, such as lightning, communications and heaters, suddenly stopped working. For a week, Parm's inhabitants resorted on their trustworthy waterwheel technology while seeking support from the now-Provincial Army of Sutherland. The 3rd Armored Division, commanded by Lieutenant General Zechs Vander, used remodelled steam tanks to march from the Dreknor Fortress to Parm. They provided shelters for its citizens and moved on to the Titus Gate to march onto Liberlian territory. After their attempt to intimidate and infiltrate the kingdom proved to be futile, the Armored Division once again withdraws to Parm. Locations '''Manager's Home * Manager Gallart * Logy since S.900 - S.1000. While virtually all imperial cities and town have shifted to exclusively orbal technology, Parm's insistence on waterwheels proved to be useful during the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in S.1203, when Liberl and the southern regions of Erebonia had all appliances with orbal technology shut down.]] Vander Training Hall * Rafi * Katia * Walton Arms & Orbal Factory - Dwight * Dwight (owner) General Store - Jerome * Jerome (owner) * Louisa (wife/shopkeeper) Inn - The White Footpath * Bertrand (innkeeper) * Customers: Orvid Parm Chapel * Father Hobbins * Sister Simone Parm - Home * Sheila and her husband, Jack Other * Iris (Iris' Souvenirs Stall) * Clover and Catan (children, playfriends) * McRae * Old Woman Tolala Gallery Parm 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Location artwork Parm (Sen III).jpg|Introduction Parm - Entrance (Sen III).jpg|Entrance Parm - Waterwheels (Sen III).jpg|Waterwheels Parm - Chapel (Sen III).jpg|Chapel Parm 1 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 3 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 4 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 5 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 6 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 7 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 8 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Parm 9 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept Art Trivia * Parm was the first location in Erebonia mentioned by name that still exists, since Hamel was wiped off the map. * In the centre of Parm's plaza is a stone engraved with an English description of the town. It says "Parm is the southernmost town of the Empire", recommends visitors to buy silk as a souvenir and provides directions to Saint-Arkh and "the" Legram. * In Trails of Cold Steel, Group B visits Parm during the first field trip in Chapter 1. * In Trails of Cold Steel II's Act 2, Olivert Reise Arnor contacts Class VII aboard the Courageous from the vicinity of Parm. Category:Locations Category:Erebonia